Chuhou Joutai 5: Faults Before Waltz/Game Script/Introduction
Narrator: Two months have passed since the defeat of Xiaomei Zhong. One of the biggest events at Minecraftia High School is approaching, and the entire school is preparing for it. However, that won't probably stop Team Crimson's actions. *''(Cut to the Minecraftia High School Dance Room, where students there are conversing. Once Kisumi Ochiai appears, the conversing stops.)'' *'Kisumi:' Okay students, listen up. (brief pause while the camera focuses on Driller and Kagami for a few seconds before focusing on Kisumi again) As you may or may not know, Susumu Takajima and my daughter Kagami Ochiai have really been getting along very well. I want to tell everyone in here something. The Minecraftia High School Prom is approaching - a tradition in Kozankyo where people from all across the country gather and confess their love to one another. It's also a way of meeting and socializing with the alumni of our school. According to the Minecraftia Ministry of Culture, the event is only open to first-year high schoolers and above, although you are allowed to invite a younger student as long as you get approval from their parents. *''(Brief pause again while Shira and Rikka giggle at Driller shrilly. Kisumi ignores the twins and continues talking.)'' *'Kisumi:' According to Minecraftia's regulations, formal dress robes are to be worn at all times during the event. The event takes place at Minecraftia University and will begin at 8 PM and will finish at 11 PM with the announcement of the winners. If you do win, the queen will crown you and give you flowers. (Kisumi ties her hair in a tight bun) You might want to look similar to this. And anyway, you all should have selected your partners for the dance. *''(Driller and Kagami look at each other.)'' *'Driller:' Partners? (Driller looks at Kisumi) Well, I don't dance that much. *'Kisumi:' Driller, you have to. You asked Kagami to prom during a January trip to Japan. Remember? *''(Shows flashback of Driller at the Tokyo Tower showing Kagami a PictoChat message asking for her to come to prom.)'' *'Driller:' Ah, yes! Kagami's stage name tells everyone that she's a princess of some sort. I just had a sudden mental image of me being in a top hat and tails accompanied by Kagami in a beautiful golden ballroom gown that looked similar to the one you always wear to Mr. Ochiai's work parties. *'Kisumi:' (chuckles) It's traditional. You must do what I told you to do. You two are already school-recognized people! And I figured that you two must be partners! *''(Driller blushes as the bell rings. The camera later cuts to Driller, Kagami, Ryuta, Kumiko, and other students at a tailgate party at sunset near the Minecraftia High School Quidditch Pitch.)'' *'Driller:' Kagami, can I ask you something? *'Kagami:' Okay, what is it? *'Driller:' I really love vintage stuff, such as collecting old video game consoles, films, and even anime, I've got this - let's all go Victorian to prom! *'Kagami:' Victorian? What's it like? *'Driller:' Let me break it down for you. You obviously remember what 19th-century Minecraftia was like, eh? Well, it was a time where the girls wore sleeved gowns and long gloves. Even the first monarchy of Minecraftia dressed like that during her wedding and coronation! And did you know? The monarchy of Minecraftia can even dress you up like that! I've heard that you, Yumi, as well as your mom, are going to get a Victorian makeover for the prom. *'Ryuta:' Nahhh, I prefer to stay in my father's old Japanese-style tux - a formal guy's kimono with a hakama tied over it. That's what men often wear. Kumiko will do this too! *'Kumiko:' I agree with Ryuta. I'll wear my best hanfu to the event. *''(Everyone looks at Kumiko, and everyone laughs at each other.)'' *'Yumi:' That's just weird, Japanese and Chinese together! None of us are Chinese here. *'Hiroki:' Relax, Kumiko just has a Chinese influence. *''(Driller looks at his watch.)'' *'Driller:' Whoa, it's almost 10 PM! We all have to go back home and get to sleep. *'Narrator:' Meanwhile, while the gang at the tailgate are asleep, Hearthcliffe is currently plotting his next move against Driller and company. *''(Screen cuts to the Team Crimson hideout while a thunderstorm is ongoing.)'' *'Fred Fuchs:' Hearthcliffe, what is your next plan? *'Hearthcliffe:' I heard there is a ball coming up at Minecraftia University and I will spoil it for everyone by capturing Kagami and forcing her to wed me. *'Fred Fuchs:' How will you do this, Hearthcliffe? *'Hearthcliffe:' On the night of the event, I will disguise myself as Driller and take Kagami to the Altar of Hidden Evil. *'Alex Fuchs:' I hope this plan will make use of my fish. We can threaten security with my kipper. *'Hearthcliffe:' Fine! I support your plan so it can succeed. *'Fred Fuchs:' But Hearthcliffe, I object a failure to that plan! *'Hearthcliffe:' And (slams desk) why do you say that! *'Fred Fuchs:' The police could arrest you and we might lose you! *'Hearthcliffe:' I've got a better idea - why not we summon shikigami to spoil the event? *'Fred Fuchs:' Great idea! Xiaomei Zhong can help you with that! *''(Camera cuts to Xiaomei's room, where Hearthcliffe enters.)'' *'Hearthcliffe:' Xiaomei? *'Xiaomei:' Yes Hearthcliffe? What can I do for you? *'Hearthcliffe:' Have you read Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror? *'Xiaomei:' I have! What do you want me to do about it? *'Hearthcliffe:' Trust me, I've never read the novel because it was too girly. I want you to summon two shikigami based on the two titular protagonists. *'Xiaomei:' And what should I do with the two shikigami? *'Hearthcliffe:' Minecraftia High School's Prom event is approaching, and I want you to spoil it! Just use the two spirits to wreak havoc and make them win. That way, I shall be able to conquer Minecraftia! *'Xiaomei:' You're ordering two shikigami based on Akari Kagamine and Haruki Nijimoto? Orders comin' right up! *''(Xiaomei gets on her computer and programs the two shikigami. Within seconds of creating them, the shikigami appear.)'' *'Xiaomei:' Summon complete! You two, Hearthcliffe will protect you against Team Driller until the Minecraftia High School Prom approaches. On the day of the event, sneak into the event and ruin it! *''(Hearthcliffe schemes and laughs evilly as the screen blacks out. The screen then cuts to the morning of the day of the event. Driller is on his computer doing his usual business.)'' *'Driller:' It's such a nice and another great day in Minecraftia! *''(Driller gets an email.)'' *'Driller:' Huh, what's this? *''(Driller reads the email, learning a threat against the Minecraftia Prom has been posed by Team Crimson. Driller's face fills with shock.)'' *'Driller:' This can't be real. No, you're not pulling my leg, aren't you Kagami? *''(Driller opens his closet and gets his gear.)'' *'Driller:' Looks like this is a job for The Real Driller and Princess Kagami! *'Miyuki:' (muffled through the wall) Susumu, it's time to eat! *'Driller:' I can't, mom! I have to leave now! *'Miyuki:' Come on Susumu, just eat your food and leave! *''(Screen cuts to Driller in the dining room.)'' *'Driller:' Well mom, the reason why I have to leave is because something is going to ruin the Minecraftia High School Prom tonight! This is not fake, it is real! *'Miyuki:' Oh, curse Team Crimson! They're always plotting horrible attacks to erase the youkai-borns! *'Hiroki:' I'm doing the same as Susumu. *'Miyuki:' Oh gee, so both of you aren't going to be home all afternoon! Good luck trying to foil Team Crimson! Category:Scripts Category:Fictional scripts Category:Game scripts Category:Fictional game scripts Category:Chuhou Joutai